hypeyamatfandomcom-20200216-history
MAME-projekti
# * 64th. Street - A Detective Story: Älykkäällä alkunäytöllä ja äijämäisillä älähdyksillä soinnuteltu, 40-luvun tyylin beat-em-up. Kaksinpeli. A * Action Fighter: Segan maalla, merellä ja ilmassa tapahtuva Spy Hunter -tyylinen shooter, jossa on mielenkiintoinen pelimaailmamekaniikka ja ajoneuvon vaihto haarautuvien polkujen avulla. Bonusesineinä on lisäksi hahmoja muista Segan arcade-peleistä kuten Fantasy Zonesta ja Ninja Princessista. Huonoja puolia ovat runkkumainen vaikeustaso ja se, että läpipääsy vaatii Buddhan kärsivällisyyttä...paitsi kuolemattomuuscheatilla, jolla voi sentään läpipeluuta huomattavasti helpottavasti oikaista karttaan merkittyjen teiden ulkopuolelle. Muuten todella antiklimaattinen loppu sisältää mahdollisen Metroid-twistin. * Action Hollywood: Hienon äänimaailman omaava Pacman-tyylinen hack 'n' slash (ihan normaalisti). * Agress: Sotapalikkapeli starring Bush Sr. ja Saddam. * Air Attack: Köyhä, geneerinen ja hidas korealainen shooter, jossa on kuitenkin erikoisuutena mm. Sim City 2000:sta, Tyrianista ja Syndicatesta pöllittyä grafiikkaa. Soundtrack on myös "mielenkiintoinen". * Ajax: KPGSR Gradius-tyylisellä power up -mekaniikalla. * Akkanbeder: Steroideilla ja kauneusleikkauksella käsitelty Space Invaders. * Aliens, Alien Storm, Alien vs Predator: Passeleita räiskintä-beat 'em uppeja. * Alien Arena: Hyvin retro Pong-klooni aika monella twistillä. * Alien Challenge: Kummallinen kiinalainen 2D-mättöpeli. * Alligator Hunt: Eeppisellä soundtrackilla ja tarinankerronnalla varustettu räiskintä. Kaksinpeli. * Aggressors of Dark Kombat: ADK:n beat 'em upin ja mättöpelin äpärälapsi. * Altered Beast: Segan vanha kehno on jokseenkin parempi arcadepohjalla. Kaksinpeli. * APB: Hauska ja etenkin aikaisekseen omaperäinen top-down-poliisiajopeli, jossa on kaiken lisäksi mahtavaa syntetisoitua puhetta. * Arabian Fight: Arabian mystiikkaa ammentava 4:n pelaajan beat 'em up. * Armored Warriors: Asemekaniikalla varustettu mech-beat 'em up. Nelinpeli. * Arm Wrestling: Punch-out-tyylinen napinrämppäys/action/puzzle-peli mielenkiintoisilla vastustajilla, * Art of Fighting 1-3: IIIISOILLA spriteillä varustettu, korkean oppimiskynnyksen 2D-mättö. 3:ssa jumalallinen animaatio. Kaksinpeli. * Asura Blade ja Asura Buster: Normi-2D-mättö parilla siistillä hahmolla. * Avengers in Galactic Storm: Yllättävän viihdyttävä Marvel-2D-mättö. Syy: Data East. * Avenging Spirit: Platformeri hienolla possessaus-mekaniikalla. B * Bakutotsu Kijutei, Baraduke: Hupaisia retromörköräiskyttelyjä. Baraduke on ykkösosa. I'M YOUR FRIENDO. * Bang Bead, Battle Flip Shot: Pong-reimagination, ihan jees pelattavat hahmot. Battle Flip Shot on eka osa. Kaksinpeli. * Bank Panic: Hauska vanhan ajan arcadepeli. * Batman: Seuraa hauskan uskollisesti Burtonin leffaa; gameplayltaan kuitenkin Wii U:ta, jota ei huijaamatta läpäise. * Batman Forever: Hirveä digitoitu beat-em-up, joka on vielä huonompi kuin samasta leffasta tehty SNES-peli. Kaksinpeli. * Battle Circuit: "A new turkey!" Hämärä, mutta kuitenkin perusturpakekkeri. Nelinpeli. * Battle Rangers: Data Eastin räiskintä, jonka englannin kieltä kannattaa ihastella ainakin ensimmäiseen välibossiin saakka. Kaksinpeli. * Bay Route: QUALITY kuolinäänillä valeltu Run 'n' Gun. * Beast Busters: Naurettavan väkivaltainen on-rail-shooter SNK:lta. * Beat Head: Peli, jota ei koskaan julkaistu, luultavasti häröytensä vuoksi. * Ben Bero Beh: Hajottavan kuolinmusan omaava kusogeh. * Best of Best: Melkein kusoge-2D-mättöpeli. Mutta vain melkein. * Big Karnak: Äijä Egyptin mytologia-miekkapätkintä. Kaksinpeli. * Billiard Academy Real Break: Hyvin toteutettu biljardipeli, jonka parhaat mekaniikat tulevat esille itse lajin välisissä osioissa. Kaksinpeli. * Biomechanical Toy: Espanjan vastine Japanin baka-geille. * Bionic Commando: Hauska joskin vielä NES-vastinettaankin käyttäjäepäystävällisempi versio Capcomin klassikosta. * Blue's Journey: Söpö platformer hyvällä ase- ja koonvaihtomekaniikalla. * Blandia: 2D-mättöpeli, joka erottuu massasta armor- ja asesysteemillä. * Blasted: Ammuskelupeli, jossa typerää huumoria. * Blazing Star: Erittäin näyttävä 2D-shooter, jonka soundtrack on hieno. Gameplay ei kuitenkaan ole erityisen hauskaa myöhemmissä kentissä, koska varsinkin bossimätöissä tuntuu siltä, että ruutu on noin 90-prosenttisesti tappavan taustapaskan peitossa. Edeltäjäänsä Pulstaria kuitenkin huomattavasti reilumpi, koska kuoleman jälkeen peli jatkuu samasta kohdasta. Plussaa myös siitä, että vika bossi on aborttimetafora. * Blocken: Arkanoid-klooni, joka käydään VS-moodissa. * Blockhole: Outo mutta omaperäinen VS-puzzlepeli. * Blood Bros.: Cabalin jatko-osa. Sisältää ykkösosan parhaan puolen. Kaksinpeli. * Blood Storm: "Mättö Kompatin" selkeä esikuva. Verinen mutta paska. * Blomby Car: Isometrinen rallipeli todella huonoilla kontrolleilla ja "fysiikoilla". Suurinta viihdearvoa pelissä tarjoaa sen käsittämättömyydessään huvittava nimi ja kälyinen presentaatio. Tekeleen yleisen kökköyden ja obskuuriuden huomioon ottaen on vähintäänkin kummallista, että joku on tehnyt siitä selaimella pelattavan Flash-version... Koko peli on muuten melko sataprosenttisen varmasti grafiikoiltaan muutettu bootleg-versio Gaelcon melkein yhtä kököstä World Rallysta. Tsk Tsk. Lisäksi pelin "press start"-musa on plagioitu suoraan Data Eastin Vapor Trailin yhdestä bossibiisistä. Ilmankos se onkin huomattavasti parempi kuin koko muu soundtrack. * Bogey Manor: Peli, jossa päähenkilön liikelista koostuu kepillä huitomisesta ja kattoon osoittelusta. Vastustajat ovat aaveita. Vaikeustason voi kukin varmaan päätellä itse. * Boogie Wings: Harvinaisen hyvä ja erikoinen Gradius-tyyppinen shootteri. Kaksinpeli. * Boomer Rang'r: Aika runkku ja köyhä räiskintä/heittelyviritys, varsinkin Data Eastin tekemäksi. Pelin nimi ei onneksi sentään tarkoita, että päähenkilöluolamies olisi suurten ikäluokkien edustaja – se olisi kuitenkin aikamoinen loukkaus luolamiehiä kohtaan. * B. Rap Boys: Laatusoundtrackin omaava beat-'em-up, joka kärsii kuitenkin hieman itseään toistavasta vihollisvalikoimasta. Kolminpeli. * Breakers, Breakers Revenge: Taas yksi ihan-hyvä 2D-mättö-pari. * Brute Force: Poliittisesti anti-epäkorrekti mätistys. * Battle K-Road: Mättöpeli, joka on saanut rosteriinsa mukaan mm. Syltyn ja Arskan. * Bucky O'Hare: Nelinpelattava ase-beat-'em-up. Erinomainen tekele, vaikka lisenssi olisikin nevari. * Burglar X: Pieruhuumoria sisältävä HC-Pac Man. * Burning Fight: SNK:n Final Fight, paitsi hyvä. * Burning Rival: Rutikuiva Segan 2D-mättöpeli, jossa on lisäksi übertylsä rosteri. * Buster Bros.: Tunnettu pallonpoksauttelupeli. Yksinkertainen mutta koukuttava. Kaksinpeli. C * Cabal: Perinteinen räiskyttely, jonka yksi osa-alue tekee siitä klassikon. Kaksinpeli. * Cadash: Arcade-peliksi erikoinen action-RPG. * Cadillacs and Dinosaurs: Kolminpelattava beat-em-up, joka perustuu johonkin neverheard-sarjakuvaan. * Capcom Sports Club: 3 eri lajia sisältävä sarjakuvamainen VS-urheilupeli. Kaksinpeli. * Charlie Ninja: Platformer ensimmäisestä weeaboo-ninjasta. Kaksinpeli. * Champion Boxing: Hyvä vaihtoehto Genesis Action 52-boxingille. * Chelnov: Puolustuspuheenvuoro ydinvoimalle pelin muodossa. * Chinatown: Hämärä Mahjong-Tetris. +-0. * Choky! Choky!: VS-versio Buster Bros.:ista. * Clash-Road: Inhorealistinen kuvaus pyöräilyn vaaroista. * Cliff Hanger - Edward Randy: Melkoisen ADHD Data Eastin beat-em-up. Kaksinpeli. * Congo Bongo: Segan vastine Donkey Kongille. * Cool Minigame Collection: Exactly what it says on the tin. * Cool Riders: Segan TODELLA hämärä ja hupaisa digitoitua grafiikkaa käyttävä prätkäpeli. Kaksinpeli. * Cotton, Cotton 2: Siisti Gradius-tyylinen räiskintä, starring lolinoita. * Crazy Cop: Lievästi hoopo, kahden pelattava top-down-shooter. * Crime City: Passeli räiskintä/mätkintä-hybridi. 2-peli. * Crime Fighters: Nelinpelattava beat-emmi, jossa aggressiivinen asenne ja reilu loppumättö. 4-peli. * Crossed Swords: Uniikki keskiaikainen hack 'n' slash. Anteeksi oksymoroni. * Crude Buster: Data Eastin äijäilyä parhaimmillaan. What a day. Kaksinpeli. * Crusher Makochan: Grafiikoiltaan ja gameplayltaan yhtä kovaa laatua oleva taideteos. * Crystal of Kings, The: Donkey Kong Country-tyylisellä spritegraffalla toteutettu beat-em-up. * Captain Silver: Äärimmäisen naamaa sirpaloiva platformer. Kusogehtava. * Captain Tomaday: Harvinaisen omaperäinen top-down-scrolling-shooter. * Combatribes: Yliäijä ja epälooginen beat-em-uppi. * Cyberbots, Full Metal Madness: Melko kökkö mutta siistejä hahmoja sisältävä robo-2D-mättö. * Cyberlip: SNK:n viihdyttävä vastine Contralle. Kaksinpeli. * Cycle Warriors: Typerä mutta hauska rällästelymätkintä. D * D.D. Crew: Shut up already, wah wah, damn. Hauskalla tavalla typerä muttei kovin hyvä beat-em-up. Nelinpeli. * Dacholer: Parhaan kuolinäänen ever omaava vanha kasa. * Daikun no Gen-san: Platformeri yksinäisen proletaarimiehen taistosta ylikansallisen firman kätyreitä vastaan. * Dancing Eyes: Ylijapanilainen tekele, jossa strippaat muijia piirtämällä neliöitä näiden vaatteisiin. 90-luvun 3D-graffojen takia runkkauskerroin pysyy kuitenkin alhaalla. * Danny Sullivan's Indy Heat: Super Off-Road-klooni, jossa crediteillä voi ostaa rahaa. MAMElla siis reilua meininkiä. Kolminpeli. * Dan-Ku-Ga, Global Champion: Passeli mutta kirjaimellisesti keskeneräinen 2D-mättö. Global Champion on valmis ykkösosa. * Daraku Tenshi: Hyvä joskin mongoloidipitoinen 2D-tappelu. * Dark Adventure: Synkkätunnelmainen Gauntlet-klooni. Kolminpeli. * Dark Seal: Menevä, kaksinpelattava dungeon crawl. * Dead Connection: Siisti 40-luvun tyylillä toteutettu yhden ruudun räiskintä. Kaksinpeli. * Death Brade: Huono mutta jokseenkin viihdyttävä fantasiatappelupeli. Kaksinpeli. * Denjin Makai, Denjin Makai II: Geneerinen mutta hyvin toteutettu beat-em-up. 2:n on etenkin varsin monipuolinen. * Deroon Derodero: Hauska ja tyylikäs vs-puzzlepeli. * Desert Breaker: Kolminpelattava top-down-räiskintä. * Desert Assault: Käsin ammuttavia ydinkärkiä ja äijäkommentaattoreita sisältävä top-down-räiskyttely. * Devastators: Köyhän miehen Cabal. * Dharma Doujou: Omaperäinen ja käsittämätön puzzlepeli. * Diet Family: Huumoripitoinen, kansallisterveyttä epävakuuttavasti lobbaileva top-down-räiskintä. Kaksinpeli. * Diet Go Go: Jenkkimäiskansallisidentiteettisesti epäkorrekti yhen ruudun Bubble & Bobble-jäljennös. Kaksinpeli. * DJ Boy: Jenkkimäisesti poliittisesti epäkorrekti beat-em-up, sukua B. Rap Boyssille. Kaksinpeli. * Dogou Souken: Jumalaista ääninäyttelyä sisältävä normi-SNK-räiskintä. Kaksinpeli. Enkkuversio on nimeltään Victory Road. * Double Dealer: Peruspokeritetris. * Double Dragon-sarja: Etenkin ikäänsä nähden jumalaisia beat-em-uppeja. Kakkososa muistuttaa hyvin paljon ensimmäistä. 3 on kusogehtavampi kuin edeltäjänsä. * Double Dragon (Neo Geo): Parhaaseen videopelin leffa-adaptaatioon pohjautuva 2D-mättöpeli is god. * Dragon Bowl: Genrensä parhaimmistoa edustava kuso-ge, lähinnä nimensä ja sisältönsä välisen suhteen takia. * Dragon Breed: Keskitasoa vähemmän geneerinen Gradius-räiskintä. * Dragon Master: Huvittavia äänisämplejä sisältävä köykäinen 2D-mättö. Hahmoilla on sentään paljon spessuja. * Dragon Unit: Päällisin puolin kakka mutta yllättävän syvällinen beat-em-up Ghost & Goblinsmaisella damagesysteemillä. * Dragoon Might: Parilla siistillä mekaniikalla varustettu ase-2D-mättö. * Drift Out '94: The Hard Order: Erittäin hyvä isometrinen rallipeli useilla valittavilla autoilla, hyvällä ajotuntumalla ja toimivalla pistesysteemillä. Viscon paras peli. * Dungeon Magic: Isometrinen beat-em-up hyvällä opening linella. * Dungeons and Dragons, Shadow over Mystara ja Tower Doom: Keskivertoa parempia kaksinpeli-beat-em-uppeja. * Dyna Gear: Hupaisan kornin juonen ja graafisen tyylin omaava ristisiitos Soniccia ja Ghouls & Ghostia. * Dynamite Dux: Käsittämättömiä hahmoja ja ilmeitä sisältävä shoot and beat-em-up. * Dynasty Wars: Hieno beat-em-up Double Dragon 2-tyyppisellä button-set-upilla, kököllä puheella ja tyylitellyllä väkivallalla. E * Eco Fighters: Gradius-tyyppinen peli mielenkiintoisella tähtäämissysteemillä ja viherpropagandalla. * Eight Man: Workmanlike beat-em-up SNK:lta. * Elevator Action II: Melkoisen kovaluontoinen reimagining Taiton vanhasta klassikosta. Kaksinpeli. * Emeraldia: Söpö palikkapuzzlepeli story- ja vs-moodeilla. * Escape from the Planet of Robot Monsters: Ihanan korni isometrinen räiskintä. Kaksinpeli. * Escape Kids: Hoopo Super Off-Road tyylinen jalkaralli. Nelinpeli. * Excelsior: Länsimaalaisten vastaus Japanin ero- ja bakageille, samalla kertaa. Ei valitettavasti aivan yllä kusogeyteen. * Express Raider: Vanhalla tavalla tyylikäs ja hupaisa mätkintä, jonka energiasysteemi hieno ja uniikki. * Exterminator: Omaperäinen "FPS"-ötökäntappopeli. Kaksinpeli. * Exvania: Kummallinen Castlevania-Bomberman, jonka outoutta lisää, että tekijä on Namco. 4-peli. F * Fancy World - Earth of Crisis: Keskinkertainen mutta jotenkin charmikas retroeläinrääkkäily. * Fantasy: Kökköydestään huolimatta eeppinen vanhan ajan seikkailupeli. * Fantastic Journey: Parodiusmainen räiskintä Parodiuksen tiimiltä. Kaksinpeli. * Fantasia II, Fantasia95: Mielenkiintoinen viivanpiirtopeli, josta suorituksesta riippuen pääsee katsomaan joko /s/ tai /b/-materiaalia. * Far East of Eden - Kabuki Klash: Samurai Shodown I-tyylinen lisenssi-2D-mättö. Mukana menossa myös "No one to challenge me"-Manjimaru. * Fast Lane: Vauhdikas Pacman-klooni Gradius-power-up-systeemillä ja pikselibikinimuijilla. * Fatal Fury 1-3: SNK:n taattua laattua olevia 2D-mättöjä. OKAY! * Fever SOS/Dangun Feveron: Caven paras peli hupaisalla pistejärjestelmällä, joka vaatii tosin epämaskuliinista kahteen asiaan keskittymistä. Sisältää (valitettavasti) myös diskomusiikkia, mikä on omaperäistä räiskintäpelissä. * Fighter's History: Data Eastin Street Fighter II-klooni. Paljon parempi kuin esikuvansa. * Final Round, The: Yllättävän moderni arcadenyrkkeily. * FixEight: Laajan hahmokaartin omaava top-down-räiskintä. * Flyboy: Hauskan korni ja mukavasti toteutettu muinaispeli. * Forgotten Worlds: S.C.A.T.-tyylinen räiskintä hyvin tyhjentävällä alkunäytöllä. * Fortress 2 Blue Arcade: Söpö Scorched Earth-klooni. * Free Kick: Arkanoidin ja futiksen perverssi yhdistelmä. * Freeze (Atari): Magical Drop-tyylinen vs-puzzleilu. Ei ihan yhtä hoopo kun esikuvansa. * Frenzy: Berzerk 2. * Fujiyama Buster: Outo Sengokusekamelskamättöpeli. Kaksinpeli. * Funky Fish: Perusteltu syy olla vetämättä huumeita. * Funky Jet: Terapeuttinen hakkauspeli vapaalla liikkuvuudella. Kaksinpeli. G * Gaia Crusaders: Hienoa taidetta ja paskaa englantia sisältävä beat-em-up. Kaksinpeli. * Galaxy Fight - Universal Warriors: Näennäisen scifi-teemainen 2D-mättö. Köykäinen mutta sisältää engrishhiä. * Game Paradise - Master of Shooting: Peliteemainen Cave-tyylinen räiskintä. 2-peli. * Ganbare Ginkun: Käsittämätöntä potaskaa. * Ganbare!! Gonta 2, Lady Killer: Jokseenkin japanilaisia uinti/herutuspelejä. * Gang Wars: Tyylikäs mutta keskinkertainen beat-em-up. Kaksinpeli. * Ganryu: Hieno ja nopeatempoinen platformer/hack 'n' slash. Kaksinpeli. * Genix Family: Passeli Buster Bros.-klooni. Kaksinpeli. * Geostorm: Metal-Slug-tyylinen run n' gun. Samat tekijät ja kuolinkorahdukset. * Ghostlop: Mindfuck-versio Puzzle Bobblesta. * Ginga Ninkyouden: Hoopoja hahmoja ja skenaarioita sisältävä platformeri. * Gladiator: Omaperäisen suojausmekaniikan omaava hack 'n' slash. * Go! Go! Mile Smile: Oikeanlaisen työmoraalin omaavat munapäät Pacmanmaisessa seikkailussa. * Goal! Goal! Goal!: Jalkapallopeli with best selostaja ever. * Golden Axe 1-2: Segan klassikkobeat-em-uppeja. Etenkin kakkososa on kovaa kamaa. 1:ssä kaksinpeli, 2:ssa nelinpeli. * Golden Axe Duel: 2D-mättöpelispinoff Golden Axe-franchisesta. Paska, koska centaurmuija ei ole yksi hahmoista. * Gondomania: Duunarimaisella asesysteemillä geneerisyyden suosta nouseva skrollaava räiskintä. * Gouketsuji Ichizoku-sarja: Melko tavallisia 2D-mättöpelejä, jonka biisit godlike + lyriikoilla varustettuja. Japaniversiot peleistä on must. * Grand Cross: Avaruusmätön ja pinballin risteytys. Laadusta vaikea sanoa, mutta ainakin parempi kuin Sonic Spinball. * Grid Seeker: Project Storm Hammer: Pelattavuudeltaan tavanomainen räiskintä, joka ei ole ihan täysin geneerinen, mutta silti tylsä. Yhdysvaltalaismilitaristisessa eli kuvottavassa juonessa taas hekumoidaan uuden Persianlahden sodan syttymisestä vuonna 1999, ja Hyvien Liittoutuneiden (=yhdysvaltalaisten) täytyy pelastaa maailma. Vuonna -92 julkaistu peli osasi ennustaa tulevaa melko hyvin, paitsi että pelin taustatarinassa nimetön Lähi-idän valtio hyökkää naapureitaan vastaan, eli sentään legitiimimpi syy kuin oikean maailman Irakin sodalla... * Growl: Ylitestorenista beat-em-uppia salametsästäjiä vastaan. Nelinpeli. * Guerrilla War: Passeli shoot-em-up-game vähän nähdyin premissein, eli Hail the heros of revolution. Kaksinpeli. * Gulf Storm: Tavanomainen korealaisräiskintä yhdysvaltalaisia kalastelevalla ajankohtaisteemalla. Pelaajan kulkuneuvon vaihtelu vesiskootterin, helikopterin ja prätkän välillä tuo sentään edes jonkinlaista vaihtelua. Myös laatuenglantia sisältäviä juonipätkiä löytyy. Valitettavasti pelin tylsyyden lisäksi äänimaailma on niin hirveä, ettei tätä pelaa kukaan liian kauaa...varsinkaan, koska peli ei edes lopu ikinä. * Gulf War II: Lisää korealaista yhdysvaltalaismilitarismikalastelua. Vielä edellämainittua peliäkin tylsempi ja tavanomaisempi, koska tässä lennetään pelkällä geneerisellä suihkarilla. Äänimaailma on taas hirveä, tosin tällä kertaa kamala musiikki saa sentään jonkinlaista huvitusta aikaan Gulf Stormin hajottavien äänitehosteiden sijaan. Kaiken muun lisäksi tempo on niin hidas, että parempi nimi olisi "FleGulf War II". * Gunball: Data Eastin tapaan suht kreisi top-down-räiskintä. Kaksinpeli. * Gunbarich: MOEEE Breakout-klooni. * Gunbird, Gunbird 2: Hupaisten hahmojen tähdittämä steamscifi-1943-klooni. Kaksinpeli. * Gunmaster: Suht monipuolisen move-setillä varustettua bossi-beat-em-uppia. Kaksinpeli. * Gururin: Taas yksi puzzlepeli, jonka pelaaminen saa aikaan "My head is full of fuck"-elämyksiä. * Guts n' Glory: Hauskalla tavalla typerä sotaonanointiarcademultinakkitekele. * Guwange: Caven Sengokuräiskintä. Yes, it's shit. * Gyakuten! Puzzle Banchou: Japanilaisdelinquenteilla tähditetty, perushauska vs-puzzlepeli. H * Hard Times: Cabal-tyylinen räiskintä hupaisilla graafisilla yksityiskohdilla. Kaksinpeli. * Haunted Castle: Paska arcade-Castlevania. * Heavy Smash: Mahtava tulevaisuuden palloilupeli Data Eastilta. Kaksinpeli. * Hebereke no Popoon: Perushyvä puzzlepeli, joka on legendan asemassa äänimaailmansa ja hahmokatraansa ansiosta. UGEE! * Honey Dolls: Söpön puzzleilun ja softcore-lernon hämmentävä yhdistelmä. * Hook: Lisenssinsä tavoin hoopo ja korni beat-em-up. Kaksinpeli. * Hunchback: Mehustelu-inducing äänimaailman sisältävä retropomppelu. Myös mahdoton. I * Ikki: Ideologisesti Sebu-approovattu (HUOM! Ei välttämättä hyvä asia) top-down-action-peli. Kaksinpeli. * I'm Sorry: Ideologisesti Sebu-approovattu (HUOM! Ei edelleenkään välttämättä hyvä asia) Pac-man-klooni. * Indian Battle: Ideologisesti Sebu-unapproovattu (HUOM! Ei välttämättä hyvä asia) retroräiskintä. * Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom: Oksettavan äänimaailman omaava top-down-actionpeli. Not recommended. J * Jackie Chan - the Kung Fu Master / in Fists of Fire: Hupaisan absurdeja, vaikkei hyviä mättöpelejä, joissa Jackie Chan. +ääretön. * J.J. Squawkers: Isomunaisella menolla ryyditettyä Angry Bird vs. jyrsijät-menoa. * Jojo's Bizarre Adventure - Fight for the Future: Sarjakuvaan tutustumattomille hämärä mutta passeli 2D-mättö. * Judge Dredd: Erinomaisen aiheen/lisenssin haaskausta. Paska ja monotoninen beat-em-up, jonka ainoat hyvät puolet ovat surkuhupaisa ääninäyttely ja se, ettei sitä koskaan virallisesti julkaistu. * Jumping Cross: SNK:lle tyypillisellä laatusoundtrackilla sounditettu retrorällästely. * Jumping Pop: Yhen screenin vihollisenlahtausfestipeli tappelumekaniikalla, joka imee, ja animetaustoilla. Kaksinpeli. * Jungle Hunt: Retrorehaus pith helmetin kera. Tarzan-faneille kelpaapi alkuperäinen versio Jungle King. K * Kageki: Hämmentävän visuaalisen ja auditiivisen presentaation omaava semibakage. * Karate Blazers: B-luokan Hong Kong-leffaa muistuttava beat-em-up. Kaksinpeli. * Karian Cross: Perus, hyvillä animaatioilla varustettu VS-puzzlepeli, jossa kirsikkana jonkinnäköinen taistelumekaniikka. * Karnov: Data Eastin syystäkin legendaarinen platformer. * Ken-Go: ONORE! Hyvä yhden napin hack n' slash. Kaksinpeli. * Kicker: Harvinaisen tyhjentävästi nimetty retroactionmätkintä. * Kid Niki: Kökkö muttei liian kökkö retroactionhyppely. * Kiki Kaikai: Pocky&Rocky-sarjan ykkösosa. Kaksinpeli. * Killing Blade, The: Passeli joskin aika geneerinen kiinalainen 2D-mättö. * Killer Comet: Hauska Gunsmoke.-tyylisellä ampumisella ja "dynaamisella" "musiikilla" massasta erottuva alienretroräiskintä. * Killer Instinct 1+2: Köyhiä 6:n napin mättöpelejä. Ihan normaalisti. * Kingdom Grandprix: Hämärä mutta hauska räiskintä- ja racepelin risteytys. Kaksinpeli. * King of Boxer: Melko camp-GEIII nyrkkeilypeli. Kaksinpeli. * King of Fighters 94-2003: You should play these, because, you know, they're god. * King of Dragons: Hieno fantasia-beat-em-up legendaarisine bossimusineen. Kolminpeli. * Kizuna Encounter - Super Tag Battle: SNK:n mättöpeli, jonka tag-mekaniikka ei ole aivan niin hanurista kuin yleensä. * Knights of the Round: Tylsää keskiaikaista brittihakkelus-beat-em-uppia. Saberia ei onneksi näy missään. Kolminpeli. * Knuckle Bash: Testosteronia, lesomusaa ja mieskauneutta tihkuva beat-em-up. Kaksinpeli. * Knuckle Heads: Namcon karkea 2D-mättö. * Kuri Kinton: Hauskasti animoitu, ihan hyvin pelaava actionmättö. * Kyukyoku Sentai Dadandarn: Hyvää sentai-musaa sisältävä, melko kökkö bossimätkintä. * Kyros: Aurinkolaseihin sonnustautunut Ken mättää pukumiehiä, demoneita ja itsestänpaljastajavampyyreitä tässä top-down-mätössä. L * Labyrinth Runner: Singolla varustettu ritari räiskii örvelöitä. * Land Sea Air Squad: Aika kreisi top-down-räiskintä. * Last Blade 1 + 2: Sikahyvä Samurai Shodownin sisarsarja. * Last Striker: Söpö ja hauska animetyylinen arcade-jalkapallo. Kaksinpeli. * League Bowling: SNK:n typeräilmeistä keilailua. Nelinpeli. * Legend of Heroes: Kiinan dynastia-beat-em-uppia. Nelinpeli. * Legend of Makai: Ensimmäistä Wizards & Warriorsia muistuttava platformer, sankarin säälittävää miekallahuitomista myöten. * Lethal Crash Race: Nerokasta dialogia sisältävä VS-reissauspeli. * Logic Pro, Logic Pro 2, Logic Pro Adventure: Hupaisia japanilaisia sudoku-tyylisiä puzzlepelejä. Varsinkin ekassa laadukas intro. * Lover Boy: Chikansha Tomas 0. * Lup Lup Puzzle: Puzzle Loop with kuvia random lyyleistä. M * Mach Breakers - Numan Atchletics 2: Megaöveri futuristinen urheilupeli hyvillä hahmoanimaatioilla. Nelinpeli. * Macross Plus: Banpreston löyhästi lähdemateriaaliin perustuva 2D-räiskintä. Grafiikat ovat ihan hyviä (musiikki tosin ei edes yritä muistuttaa animen biisejä) ja lopun suorat viittaukset lähteeseen Sharon Applen ja itse Macrossin muodossa ovat hienoja. Myös hahmoilla, mukaanlukien pelintekijöiden keksimä kiintiönainen, on mukavasti eroja. Siihen hyvät puolet loppuvatkin, koska pelin vaikeustaso on vedetty täysin överiksi kiitos runkun pelisuunnittelun: vihollisia on yleensä ruutu täynnä, ja ne kestävät ihan liian paljon lämää – edes omaa rajoitettua megahyökkäystä käyttämällä niitä ei välttämättä saa kerralla hengiltä. Pelaaja itse tietty räjähtää aina kertalaakista, mikä tuntuu absurdilta verrattuna vihollisen kestävyyteen ja määrään. Oma kone voi myös ampua läjän ohjuksia lähdemateriaalille uskollisesti, mutta koska se vaatii parin sekunnin ampumalakon, tätä tulee tehtyä harvemmin varsinkin myöhemmissä kentissä. Läpipeluun ja lopun katsomisen jälkeen peli alkaa uudestaan, mutta tuskin kukaan jaksaa vetää tätä toista kertaa, varsinkin kun palkintona on ainoastaan tekijöiden nimilista. * Mad Ball: Siisti Arkanoid-klooni kipeillä power-upeilla. * Mad Gear: I'm sorry to say, but we've run out of energy. * Mad Motor: Nimensä veroinen prätkäralli yllättävällä juonenkäänteellä. * Magical Date: Viihdyttävä herutusminipelikokoelma. Kaksinpeli. * Magical Drop III: VS-puzzlepeli, joka on yksi Data Eastin helmiä. Tämän pelin tapauksessa on weeaboilu suositeltavaa. Kaksinpeli. * Magical Error wo Sagase: Mielenkiintoisia kuvia sisältävä eronetsintäpeli. Yllättävän paha. * Magician Lord: Aika perinteinen platformermäiskyttely ihan siisteillä transformaatioilla. * Magic Sword: Heroic Fantasy: OK kahden pelaajan hack 'n' slash. * Mappy: Namcon legendaarinen poliisijyrsijä ekassa pelissään. Ynkkämäinen soundtrack. * Marble Madness: This is blasphemy, this is hauska kuulantyöntelypeli. * Martial Champion: Korni mutta/ja siksi nautittava vanhan polven 2D-mättö. * Martial Masters: Street Fighter 3:n tyyliä tavoitteleva 2D-mättö. * Marvel Land: Laadukas ja KAWAII vanhan ajan platformer. * Mega Twins: Hauska ja monipuolinen platformer-hack 'n' slash. Kaksinpeli. * Metal Slug 1-6: Ukko-ylijumalia run 'n' gunnei. Kaksinpeli. * Metro-Cross: Lesolla soundtrackilla varustettu ravausretroilu. Jos Namco olisi vielä golden, tällekin olisi jatko-osa, eli kiitti ihan vatusti. * Michael Jackson's Moonwalker: Absurdilla tavalla hauska isometrinen beat-em-up. Kolminpeli. * Midnight Resistance: Hauska mutta perinteinen run 'n' gun. Kaksinpeli. * Mikie: Hieno stealthaus-persetaklaus-actionpläjäys Beatles-soundtrackilla. Inhorealistinen kuvaus opettajan arjesta. * Miss Mister World 96': Lisää /s///b/-viivanpiirtelyä, kansainvälisellä ja seksuualisesti tasa-arvoisella castilla. * Money Puzzle Exchanger: Köyhän miehen kapitalisti-Magical Drop. Kaksinpeli. * Monsters World: Kauhuteemainen bootleg Super Pangista, jossa parasta on eri kauhuleffojen julisteista pöllityt taustat. Mukana myös Evil Dead II, mikä on osoitus tekijöiden hyvästä mausta. * Mouse Trap: Hyvä HC-versio Pacmanista. * Muscle Bomber - The Body Explosion: Muskeleita pursuava arcadewrestling. Nelinpeli. * Mutant Fighter: Sikahyviä one-linereita sisältävä VS-beat-em-up. Kaksinpeli. * Mutation Nation: Jokseenkin geneerinen mutta passeli beat-em-up. Kaksinpeli. * My Hero: Alkukantaisen hauska viivasuora mätkintä. * Mystic Warriors: Sikahyvä ninja-run'n'-gun. Sunset Riderssin sisarpeli. Nelinpeli. N * NAM-1975: SNK:n hyvitys jenkeille Guerrilla Warin jälkeen. Silti hyvä Cabal-tyylinen peli. Kaksinpeli. * Naname de Magic!: Taas yksi VS-puzzlepeli söpöhassuhahmoilla ja hoopoilla ilmeillä. Kaksinpeli. * Narc: Älyvapaudessaan huvittava run & gun, jonka huumeidenvastainen teema on tekovuoden huomioon ottaen ehkä jopa, surullista kyllä, totiseksi tarkoitettu. Pelaaminen menee myöhemmissä kentissä aikamoiseksi tervanjuonniksi ja vikaa bossia ei pääse checkpointin vuoksi läpi huijaamatta, mutta peli onnistuu silti suurimmaksi osaksi viihdyttämään. Parasta antia on kuitenkin Narc Rap. YOU'RE B-B-B-B-BUSTED! Kaksinpeli. * Nastar: Kököneeppinen hack 'n' slash, joka paranee edetessään. Kaksinpeli. * NBA Jam: Best urheilupeli ever. Mukana myös Amerikan presidentti. Nelinpeli. * Nekketsu Kouha Kunio Kun: Legendaarisen Kunio-sarjan pilottipeli. Leso deliquenttiasenne paikkaa pelillisiä puutteita. * Nekketsu Koukou Dodgeball, Super Dodge Ball: Legendaariseen pallopeliin perustuva legendaarisen pelisarja. * Nemo: THE mindfuck-sarjakuvaan perustuva platformer-mätkintä. Kaksinpeli. * Neo Drift Out - New Technology: Ihan hyvä isometrinen rallipeli, joka hyödyntää myös Neo Geon tehoja spriteskaalauksen muodossa. Kuitenkin täysin you-know-what, koska on aiempaan Drift Out '94 -versioon verrattuna säälittävän karsittu: esim. autoa ei voi enää valita eikä pistesysteemiä ole! * Night Slashers: Data Eastin hupaisan väkivaltainen (japaniversiona siis) tsompies tsompies tsompies tsompies -beat-em-up. Kolminpeli. * Ninja Baseball Bat Man: Hienosti nimetty ja muutenkin siisti beat-em-up mukavan suurella movesetillä ja sopivan oudolla meiningillä. Nelinpeli. * Ninja Combat: Epävakuuttavan näköinen mutta pelattavuudeltaan hyvä shoot/beat-em-up. Kaksinpeli. * Ninja Commando: Meiningiltään ja englanninkieleltään vanhoille ninjaleffoille uskollinen top-down-shooter. Kaksinpeli. * Ninja Kids: "Mielenkiintoisella" tyylillä tehty slice-em-up. Nelinpeli. * Ninja Master's - haoh-ninpo-cho: Samurai Shodown-tyylinen ninja-2D-mättö. * Ninja Princess: Söpö ja yllättävän monipuolinen, joskin tyystin MAHDOTON retroninjailu, ainakin niiden mielestä, jotka eivät jostain syystä treenaa tätä uskonnollisesti. * Ninja Spirit: Decentti hack-n-slash laadukkaalla kuolinäänellä. Kaksinpeli. * Ninja Warriors: Überwidescreenillä varustettu lineaarinen hack 'n' slash. Kaksinpeli. * Nitro Ball: Data Eastin hauska ja omaperäinen TV-ohjelma-aiheinen run 'n gunin ja flipperin yhdistelmä. Parempi kuin Smash TV. Kaksinpeli. O * Oh My God!: Epäintuitiivinen mutta ihan viihdyttävä puzzleilu. Jenkillisesti epäkorrekti, yllättäen. Kaksinpeli. * Osman: Never bring a gun to fistfight. * Outfoxies: Mäheä, leffamainen, dynaamisilla areenoilla tapahtuva kaksintaisteluactionpeli. Kaksinpeli. * Over Top: ADK:n rallipeli, jonka presentaatio on kälyisestä renderoidusta alkunäytöstä lähtien ADK-maisen hämmentävää. Eri musiikkeja löytyy lukuisia, mutta kaikki niistä onnistuvat olemaan jokseenkin rälläilyyn epäsopivia. Kulkuneuvovalikoimasta löytyy mm. Hummer, kuorma-auto ja joku inttijeeppi, joten Thrash Rallyn näennäisrealismista ollaan kaukana. Ajotuntuma ei ole hirveän hyvä, mutta erikoisuutena koko peli vedetään yhteen putkeen yhdellä isolla kartalla, josta löytyy myös mukavia oikoteitä. P * Pachinko Sexy Reaction: Isoryntäisiä, kokonaan animoituja animemuijia. Itse pelattavuus paska, koska hei, pachinko. Kakkososaa ei ole olemassa. * Prisoner of War: Vanhanaikainen mutta viihdyttävä beat-em-up. Kaksinpeli. * Power Ball: Peli, jossa bäddärit panevat paikat päreiksi pallottelemalla. Epäreilu mutta hauska. Kaksinpeli. * Pistol Daimyou no Bouken: Hupaisa sivulle skrollaava shooter-bakage. Kaksinpeli. * Pit, The: Hauska yhden ruudun kaivausretroilu. * Pit-Fighter: More like Shit-Fighter. * Primal Rage: Graafisesti ja presentaatioltaan hyvällä tavalla hupaisa (myötähävettävää kakkahuumoria lukuunottamatta), mutta erittäin kökkö ja kömpelö mättöpeli, jossa on ehkä huonoimmat spessuinputit ever. Jostain käsittämättömästä syystä jotkut ilmeisesti kuitenkin pitävät tästä ulosteesta, those sick motherfuckers. * Psycho Soldier: King of Fighterssin Athenan debyyttipeli. Ihan hauska retroräiskintä. Saa pelata vain japanilaista versiota. Kaksinpeli. * Puchi Carat: Arkanoidin ja VS-puzzlepelin sekasikiö. Omaa tarvittavat siistit hahmokaartit ja animaatiot. * PuliRula: Sieniä syödessä tehty söötti beat-em-up. * Pulstar: Hienon näköinen 2D-shooter, joka on kuitenkin aivan liian häpeilemätön R-Type-rip-off. Koska peli heittää kuoleman jälkeen pelaajan aina edelliseen checkpointiin, ei tätä lisäksi pääse Erkkikään läpi edes creditrunkkauksella. * Punisher, The: Hyvä beat-em-up mainiolla asesysteemillä. Kaksinpeli. * Pururun: Erikoinen grid-painotteinen puzzle-peli. Sisältää pakolliset söötit animehahmot. Kaksinpeli. * Puyo Puyo-sarja: Kultti-VS-puzzlepelisarja. Kaksinpeli * Puzzle de Bowling: Puzzle Bobble-tyylinen VS-puzzlepeli, jossa palikat keilataan paikoilleen. Hahmot edustavat eri horoskooppeja. Ihan mukavaa settiä, siis. Kaksinpeli. * Puzzle & Action: Ichidant-R: Hupaisia puzzle-minipelejä perinteisellä prinsessanpelastuksella motivoituna. Kaksinpeli. R * Rabbit: Chibi-hahmo-2D-mättö, jossa jonkinnäköinen parry-mekaniikka. * Racing Hero: Ihan hauska Segan prätkäpeli rennolla soundtrackilla. Soundtrackin rentouteen hauskana kontrastina vaikeustaso on aika mahdoton, eli dip switchien säätäminen on nautinnon kannalta olennaista. * Ragnagard: DKC-tyylisillä spriteillä tehty mättöpeli. Sulava, mutta hitaahko. * Rage of the Dragons: Tag-mekaniikasta huolimatta OK 2D-mättö. * Rail Chase: Siisti, kirjaimellisesti on-rail-räiskintä lievillä Indiana Jones-vaikutteilla. Kaksinpeli. * Real Ghostbusters, The: Suht kökkö mutta hyvällä soundtrackilla svengaava top-down-räiskintä. Kolminpeli. * Red Earth: Melko tavallinen bossimättö-beat-em-up ihan siistillä pahisdesignillä. Kaksinpeli. * Reikai Doushi: Typerä bossimättöpeli, jonka huonosta graafisesta sekä pelillisestä toteuksesta voi saada hyvät naurut. * Riding Hero: Melko tavallinen moottoripyöräreissaus, jossa erikoisuutena melko syvällinen story-moodi, joka on täynnä laatuengrishiä ja melko kuppaista gameplayta. IT'S HAMBURGER SHOP Kaksinpeli. * Ringmasters of Destruction: Slammasters II: Muscle Bomberin jatko-osa, joka muistuttaa jo hyvin heittopainotteista 2D-mättöä. * Robotron: Siisti Smash TV:n esi-isä. * Rod-Land: Söpö mutta anarkistinen yhden ruudun actionmätkintä. Kaksinpeli. * Rohga Armor Force: Run 'n' gun meets Custom Robo. Kaksinpeli. * Rollergames: Yhdistelmä ralli- ja mättöpeliä. Hupaisan kieli poskessa tehty. Kaksinpeli. * Round-Up 5: Normaali autopeliformulaa on piristetty puolivapaalla liikkumisella ja rikollisjahdilla. S * Sakura Taisen - Hanagumi Taisen Columns: Ainoa hyvä Columns kiitos Sakura Wars -teeman ja hienojen sekä sarjalle uskollisten hyökkäys/puolustusmekaniikkojen. Kaksinpeli. * Samurai Shodown-sarja: Laadukasta ase-2D-mättöä. * SAR - Search and Rescue: Mysteerinen ja väkivaltainen top-down-räiskintä. Kaksinpeli. * Savage Reign: Art of Fighting-tyylinen ase-2D-mättö. Edeltäjä Kizuna Encounterille. * Schmeiser Robo: Melko tavallinen robotti-2D-mättöpeli parilla mainiolla expy-hahmolla. * Scud Hammer: Kauhu-kivi-paperi-sakset-peli. * Search Eye (Plus): Vaikea piilokuvien etsintäpeli. Omaperäistä taidetta. Kaksinpeli. * Secret Agent: Bond-leffoista enemmän kuin vähän ammentava, tyylikäs sivuttaisräiskintä. * Sengoku-sarja: Beat-em-up-trilogia, jonka laatu ja Sengoku-ajan kanssa tekemisissä olo laskee osa osalta. Anteeksi tautologia. * Sengoku Ace-sarja: Sengoku-aika ja isotissinen (paitsi ekassa osassa) miko. Best games ever. Kaksinpeli. * Shadowland: Tavallista epälineaarisempi youkai-spammays-platformer. * Shock Troopers, Shock Troopers Second Squad: Hyvän näköisiä top-down-räiskintöjä hupaisilla hahmoilla. Kaksinpeli. * Shoot Out: Vanhan ajan Cabal-shootteri, sekä teemaltaan että gameplayltaan. * Simpsons, The: Purjo-inducing lisenssistään huolimatta hyvä beat-em-up. Nelinpeli. * Sinistar: Yhden pelihistorian pahimmista pahiksista sisältävä muinaispeli säväyttää edelleen. * Skull & Crossbones: Tavallista hieman syvällisemmällä tappelumekaniikalla varustettu beat-em-up. Kaksinpeli. * Smash TV: I LOVE IT! Kaksinpeli. * Space Bomber: Yhden ruudun top-down räiskintää hullunkurisia vastustajia vastaan. Kaksinpeli. * Sol Divide - Sword of Darkness: Hyvä hack 'n' slashin ja sivuttain skrollaavan shootterin yhdistelmä. Kaksinpeli. * Spelunker: Henki ei ole läheskään yhtä herkässä kuin NES-versiossa, eli ei todellakaan yhtä kusoge eikä mielenkiintoinen. * Steel Gunner: Mainio on-rail-räiskintä tuhoutuvilla ympäristöillä. Kaksinpeli. * Sunset Riders: Äärimmäisen päheä lännen run 'n' gun nelinpelituella. * Super Spacefortress Macross: Ensimmäinen arcade-Macross-peli sisältää ensimmäistä kertaa sarjan hävittäjä-, gerwalk-, ja mechamuotoihin muuttavat power-upit. Myös grafiikat ovat ihan hyviä, mutta muuten tämä on kyllä aika tavallista menoa suolla. * Super Spacefortress Macross 2: Vaihteeksi vaakasuunnassa vierivä Macross-räiskintä, jonka pelattavuus on myös paljon omaperäisempää, koska se perustuu kokonaan pisteiden keräämiseen. Mukana on myös räiskinnöissä harvinainen versusmoodi. Taustagrafiikat ovat myös hienosti tehtyjä, mutta vaikeustaso on kyllä liian kova. * Super Spy, The: Hieno first-person-mätkintä/shooter/seikkailu. * Survival Arts: Kusogemättöpeli. Gotta love it. * SVC Chaos: Best mättöpeli ever. Onneksi julkaistiin keskeneräisenä, sillä muuten tekeleen Yngwiys olisi saanut universumin räjähtämään sisäänpäin. T * Taisen Tokkaido-dama: Waenerberg-approvattu, äärimmäisen nopeatempoinen VS-puzzlepeli. * Tao Taido: 2D-mättöpeli omaperäisellä mutta ei kovin hyvällä spessusysteemillä. * Tapper: Omaperäinen ja hyvin ikääntynyt baarimikkopeli. Valittavana joko lastenversio tai huonoa olutta lapsille mainostava versio. * Task Force Harrier: KPGSR. Ainakin Mega Drive -versiossa on itkettävän huvittava taustatarina maanalaisen kommunistiryhmän maailmanvalloituspyrkimyksistä. * Tattoo Assasins: Data Eastin Mortal Kombat. Hoopo totetus ja pari omaperäistä ideaa pelastavat pelin kusogeyltä. * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, TMNT - Turtles in Time: Monille tutun (S)NES-pelin alkuperäisteos. Kovaa nelinpelimenoa ynkkäkonnilla. * Tecmo Knight: Piristävän väkivaltainen ja omaperäinen beat-em-up. Kaksinpeli. * Tetris the Absolute: The Grand Master 2 Plus: Hyvin toteutettu mutta melko geneerinen Tetris-peli. Ainakin mukana on T.A. (Tomas Approved) Death -moodi. * Tenkomori Shooting: Skitsofreenisellä graffatyylillä totetutettu räiskintäminipelikokoelma. Kaksinpeli. * Thief: Ei valitettavasti sukua legendaariselle PC-pelille, vaan antiikkinen ja köyhä Pac-Man-kopio autoilla. Game Over -ruutu sisältää sentään edutainmenttia. * Thrash Rally: ADK:n hyvä rallipeli melkein aidoilla autoilla, jossa valittavana joko MM-sarja tai Pariisi-Dakar-ralli. Harmi, koska nyt "More like Trash Rally"-letkautukselle ei ole perusteita. * Time Killers: Mättö Kompattimainen kusoge. Anteeksi tautologia. * Time Soldiers: Top-down run & gun, jossa on hupaisa aikamatkailupremissi ja päähenkilön hieno huutoyrjökuolinääni. Pelaaminen on kuitenkin melko yksitoikkoista ja viimeisessä kentässä peli ei anna käyttää continueita, joten matka tyssää, jos runkkuun temppuun ei osaa varautua. Onneksi loppu on arcade-peliksikin harvinaisen köyhä. * Tokimeki Memorial Taisen Puzzle-dama: Parhaan peligenren parhaan pelin puzzle-spinoff. Nätit tyttelit ja hyvät animaatiot piristävät muuten melko tavallista VS-puzzleilua. * Top Hunter - Roddy & Cathy: Hauska platformer-beat-em-up usealla uniikilla mekaniikalla. Kaksinpeli. * Toryumon: Omaperäinen VS-puzzlepeli. Presentaatio on kuitenkin vain keskinkertainen. * Total Carnage: Taattu Midway-tason presentaatio eli juustoisuus in a good way, juoniosiot ja lukuisat bonusalueet ovat jees, kuin myös lopun sikahyvä twist. Valitettavasti itse gameplay on helvetin monotonista ja bossien kutsuminen ylikestäviksi sen verran understatement of the century, että pitää vain ihmetellä, kuka tämän jaksaa vetää läpi painamatta Insert-nappia pohjaan. Kaksinpeli. * Touki Denshou - Angel Eyes: 100 % rei'itetty kombo-painotteinen 2D-mättöpeli. * Trio the Punch - Never Forget Me...: Bakageiden kuningas. Japanilainen versio is inferior. * Turbo Force: Video Systemin hyvin Aero Fighters -tyylinen shooter, joka on huomionarvoinen sekä siksi, että pelissä ohjataan geneeristen lentovehkeiden sijasta lentäviä autoja, että gameplayn kannalta oleellisempana seikkana shootereissa erittäin harvinaisen kolminpelin vuoksi. * Tumblepop: Data Eastin godlike Bubble Bobble -tyylinen yhden ruudun platformer, joka on esimerkiksi Zupapaa huomattavasti hauskempi ja nopeatempoisempi, paitsi HYPEn asiatuntijakaartin mielestä. Kaksinpeli. * Twin Adventure: Boner-inducing englannin raiskausta alkunäytössään esittelevä minipelikokoelma. * Twin Eagle: Revenge Joe's Brother: Hupaisasti nimetty helikopteriräiskintä, jonka lopussa on hienoa arcadefilosofointia. * Twin Eagle II - The Rescue Mission: Edellisen jatko-osa harvinaisen rumalla digitoidulla ulkoasulla, eikä lopussa ole tällä kertaa edes hienoa filosofiaa. Taustalla olevien siviilirakennusten hajalle pommittamisesta saa pisteitä, eli aika yhdysvaltalaismeininkiä. * Twinkle Star Sprites: Touhou-tyylinen VS-räiskintä. U * Ufo Senshi Youko-chan: Pelattavuudeltaan karkea mutta omaperäinen top-down/side-scrolling-shooter. Kaksinpeli. * Ultra Balloon: Baka-ge-versio Bubble Bobblesta. Kaksinpeli. * Ultra X Weapons: Ultraman-aiheinen räiskintä Banprestolta. Harvinaisen rämetavallinen lukuunottamatta itse Ultramiehen esiintymistä ruudun tyhjentävissä hyökkäyksissä ja sopivan kälyisen näköisiä kaijuja. * Undercover Cops: Graafisesti siisti, Metal Slugin kuolonkorahduksia sisältävä beat em up. Kolminpeli. V * Valkyrie no Densetsu: Söötti top-down-shooter. Kaksinpeli. * Vamf x1/2: Nopeatempoinen ja tyyliltään omaperäinen beat-em-up. Kaksinpeli. * Vandyke: Äijävastine Valkyrie no Densetsulle. Kaksinpeli. * Vasara 1, Vasara 2: Steampunk-Sengoku-top-down-räiskintää. Can't touch this. Kaksinpeli. * Vendetta: Melko tavallinen mutta nelinpelattava beat-em-up. * Virtua Bowling: Lisää hoopoja ilmeitä ja animaatioita tarjoava keilailupeli. Nelinpeli. * Violent Storm: Megaäijä ja nopea beat-em-up. Soundtrack on godlike. Kolminpeli. * Voltage Fighters - Gowcaizer: Passeli 2D-mättö Art of Fighting-tyylisillä isoilla spriteillä. W * Waku Waku 7: Pienellä mutta hauskalla hahmokaartilla varustettu söpö ja nopeatempoinen 2D-mättö. * Warrior Blade - Rastan Saga III: Kahden ruudun leveydelle levittäytyvä beat-em-up. Kaksinpeli. * Warriors of Fate: Kolminpelattava Kiinan dynastia-beat-em-up. * Water Balls: Puzzle Bobble-formulaa dekonstruktoiva puzzle-peli. * Windjammers: Data Eastin hauska ja nopeatempoinen frisbee-Pong. Tietokonetta vastaan hullu, mahoton. Kaksinpeli. * Wizard Fire: Hyvä isometrinen fantasia-räiskintä. Kaksinpeli. * Wizard of Wor: Painostavalla soundtrackilla varustettu kanssapelaajan- ja mörönmetsästyssokkelopeli. Ainut hyvä WoW. Kaksinpeli. * Wonder Boy-sarja: Adventure Islandeja muistuttavia tasohyppelyjä. * Wonder Momo: Kummallinen sentai-lava-esitysparodiapeli. * World Heroes-sarja: Melko kökkö mutta pari helmihahmoa sisältävä 2D-mättö. * WWF Wrestlefest: Neljänpelattavaa clusterfuckwrestlausta. X * Xenophobe: Mielenkiintoinen mutta tönkkö run-and-gun. Kolminpeli. * Xexex: Konamin vaakasuuntainen 2D-shooter, joka harvinaista kyllä ei liity mitenkään Gradius-sarjaan. Visuaalisesti varsinkin aikaisekseen näyttävä ja normishooteria hieman mielikuvituksellisempia vihollisia ja paikkoja tarjoava, lisänä jonkinmoinen kenttien välisillä välinäytöksillä toteutettu juoni. Vaikeustaso on melko sairas, varsinkin Japanin versiossa, joka on checkpoint-systeemin vuoksi virallisesti mahdoton creditrunkkauksellakin. Harmi kyllä checkpointien puutetta on kompensoitu länsiversiossa siten, että aseita on saatavilla tasan yksi. Kaksinpeli. Y * Yie Ar Kung Fu: Legendaarinen bossimättöpeli, yksi ensimmäisistä lajissaan. Z * Zero Wing: You know what you playing, vaikka arcadeversiossa ei valitettavasti mahtavaa lokalisaatiota olekaan. * Zombie Raid: Siisti nykyzombien räiskintäpeli. * Zunzunkyou no Yabou: Tarina buddhapatsaan taistelusta kaiken maailman dekadenssia vastaan. Kaksinpeli. * Zupapa!: SNK:n Bubble Bobble-klooni on paras lajissaan. Kaksinpeli.